majos_tripsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Haruhi
Biografia BACK STORY He was born in a rainy spring day along with his siblings, in a farm place. His mother was a white cat, Nana. Two years later the witch was flying near there and felt magical power. She went inside the storehouse, where the cats were, and noticed the strongest magic source was from Nana and Haruhi. Because Nana was kinda aggressive and old, the witch decided to took Haruhi from her. She thought by logic that among the years his power was going to increase and turn into something useful. The witch brought him home, and seeing that having just a magical cat wasn't enough to help her she decided to transform him into a human. Of course it wasn't that easy, she studied hard before doing so for a few days, because if she failed he could die. Even with all this effort she had, Haruhi didn't fully transform, he wasn't fully human. But besides the cat ears and tail, he transformed into a very good human, though. His body had no flaws and that's all that mattered for the witch. She made her slaves raise him in an abandoned house at the woods, he was only a few years old and the witch wanted to live her life freely while the child was growing. Haruhi was always very playful and besides the situation he never saw the witch, he didn't even know her. He grew up really well and the slaves taught him how to read and write. They also made him believe the witch was a totally good person and idealized her. When he was 13 years old the witch finally visited the old house for Haruhi to know her. He instantly liked her and a few minutes impressing him, she asked him if he wanted to become her "partner", and he accepted. After this they were together all the time, and let's say that made him happier because as soon as he saw the witch he developed a crush on her. He turned submissive to the witch and even if she "asked" for bad/harmful "favors" he would do it without even thinking if it was really right to do. By the time passing his eyes started to change colors for some reason. The more Haruhi was submissive to her, the more red his eyes turned. As soon as he made 16 years old his eyes were completely red, the bright yellow was gone. ONGOING STORY He's still doing shit blindly for the witch and hurting some people who get in their way, like Majo Nari, Cloud and Niro. Also, Kate Vondrak turned out to be kinda friends with the witch, and Haruhi doesn't really trust her. EXTRA FUTURE When he realizes that what he does for the witch makes no sense, he fights with her and lose, falling brutally. But she just angrily left him laying there in the ground and got away. He gets sad. Later he still asks himself why his eyes are still red. He enters in a random house's bathroom to look in the mirror. "Change back, change back... I have no proud of this color anymore. Why don't you change back?", he asks himself. "Do I still like her? No, it can't be!" and then someone walks into the bathroom, it's Kanashi. He sees her without the mask and she gasps, asking, "how did you get here?". He says nothing and jumps throught the window again, running away. Personalidade PERSONALITY He's a bit sadic and playful, enjoys to wear "heavy" clothes like big coats/jackets, boots, etc. Cares too much about the witch and his mother, but with other people he's almost apathetic. Doesn't know his family is dead and seeks to find them someday. Poderes e Habilidades Fraquezas Quotes Trivia Galeria de Imagens Haruhizao sem cabeçao.png gxfgsd2.png portraita.png|"Retrato de família", em ordem: Haruhi, Fukucho e Fukuhina. Categoria:Personagens